<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry Jam by Shoichee (crispytofu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517406">Strawberry Jam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispytofu/pseuds/Shoichee'>Shoichee (crispytofu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pun Fest! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Puns, F/M, Gen, M/M, Puns &amp; Word Play, Snow, Yousen High Basketball Team (Kuroko no Basuke)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispytofu/pseuds/Shoichee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yōsen’s basketball team is trying to help out a poor manager’s love life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Murasakibara Atsushi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pun Fest! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberry Jam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's part 2 of the Pun Fest collection! I went a little too crazy with this;; it is definitely longer than Kise’s prompt (I’m so sorry my bb)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>»»—————　☼　—————««</p><p>Everything about Yōsen was grand and lofty, from their buildings, their interiors, their tuition, and even their students… <em>quite literally.</em></p><p>A huge downside of attending there, though, was the location of the campus itself: Akita. The biting winds were extremely harsh and unforgiving, particularly when temperatures dropped below negative numbers as snow continued to pile up even more imposing walls than the famed “Shield of Aegis.” Luckily, as the new manager of Yōsen High’s basketball team, you often got to accompany five <em>towering </em>starter players, where you gladly took advantage of their heights to protect yourself from the harsh weather. </p><p>Still, if you had the choice to either confess to Murasakibara or to stand outside in an Akita blizzard for a few hours, you’d dash to the latter option with no hesitation.</p><p>You don’t even know <em>why </em>you fell for the purple-haired giant of all people.<b><br/></b></p><p>Was it because his intimidating stature contradicted his laid back personality?</p><p>Was it because your heart panged for him when you witnessed, from your seat, him giving his all against his match with Seirin, only for him to leak tears of frustration at losing? </p><p>Was it because shortly after, when you joined as a manager to get a head start training for next season (as per Coach Araki’s request), Murasakibara gently ruffled your hair before he went to get his umaibo sticks? </p><p>You wanted to deny those pervasive thoughts that were taunting you recently for falling in love so <em>easily</em>, but you shook your head before you patted your cheeks to figuratively slap those inner gremlins away.</p><p>“Chibi-chin?” Murasakibara lazily turned his body at an angle towards your direction. “Did the snow fall on you too?” </p><p>You could feel your cheeks flush even through under your mittened palms. Himuro flashed you a concerned gaze of his own.<b><br/></b><br/>“I-I-I… sorry! I was just trying to warm my head?... up? uh—” You paused for a bit, trying to salvage your excuse. “T-there’s always so much a beanie and an earmuff could do to keep… warm?”</p><p>“Hnn, I guess so,” he said, giving a quick once over to your figure. “You’re so red, chibi-chin. You look like strawberry jam from this yummy bun I ate just now.”</p><p>“<em>Atsushi</em>,” Himuro turned to him exasperatedly. “You don’t compare people to food you just ate. It’s not polite.”</p><p>“Oh well, Muro-chin.” He walked on further out of the school gates. “See you too, Chibi-chin.”</p><p>“Mura-kun, you always call me that,” you pouted. “If you call me that just because I’m shorter than you, then you might as well start calling that to <em>everybody</em>.”</p><p>“But you’re Chibi-chin,” he insisted. “Muro-chin is Muro-chin…  Kuro-chin is Kuro-chin… Sa-chin is Sa-chin…” he continued to go off on a mumbling tangent as he chewed on his next pack of biscuit sticks, walking away to finally head for home. You and Himuro were left alone together.</p><p>“So, about Atsushi-kun… pardon for me asking but… do you—”<b><br/></b></p><p>“H-H-Himu-kun, have the other members left home already?” you turned to him, having a premonition of where the conversation was heading to.</p><p>He blinked owlishly for a moment before he nodded. “Yeah… Coach didn’t want to risk everyone getting sick and missing out on drill days later.”</p><p>“Ah, I’m glad. Although… it’s a bit sad that our 3rd years are leaving so soon—”</p><p>“What’s this about 3rd years?” You whipped your head around to see Fukui and Okamura trekking through the soft snow in your direction.</p><p>“Fukui-san? Okamura-san? What are you two doing here?”</p><p>“<em>Argh</em>, studying in the library stinks,” Fukui groaned, cracking his neck. “Especially when the library’s heater broke earlier. We were all told to just go home.”<b><br/></b></p><p>“Well, now that you two are here after you interrupted our conversation, let me ask our manager-san again,” Himuro turned to you with a genial smile, but you knew that face hid something <em>truly unpleasant</em>.</p><p>“Oh, <em>manager-san</em>,” he slowly started. The 3rd years were silently looking at each other in confusion. “Could it <em>be </em>that you fancy someone <em>romantically</em>?”</p><p>It took a few seconds for the question’s implications to heavily sink into everyone’s minds like heavy-duty boots on fresh blankets of snow.<b><br/></b></p><p>“<em>E-e-e-e-ehhhh??</em>” All three of you screeched out in a dissonance of shouts of disbelief. </p><p>“<em>W-W-what??</em>”</p><p>“<em>Himuro, what the hell?</em>”</p><p>“<em>N-N-NO GIRL WILL EVER LIKE ME AFTER ALL!...</em>”</p><p>“I just had a feeling is all,” Himuro reassured, but if anything, it panicked you even more. “If you didn’t like anyone, then maybe it was just my imagination.”</p><p>This was it. You could easily deny everything with a “<em>that’s ridiculous!</em>” or “<em>I would never!</em>” or something of the sorts, but when you were about to rebuke Himuro for being so preposterous out of nowhere, all those words dissipated at the tip of your tongue.<b><br/></b></p><p>“I… you…” you started, mouth leaden with meekness as 3 pairs of eyes, all shining with anticipation, were on you. “Himuro… you, uh—<em>ugh!</em> You’re right… I guess I do… like someone…”</p><p>“HEEEEEEEEEE…!” Okamura bursted into tears again. “<em>Why doesn’t anyone like me?</em>”</p><p>“Oi, captain! Just get rid of your chin!” Fukui apathetically glanced at him before patting his back with mocking consolation, and Okamura only sobbed harder in response.</p><p>“So who do you like, if you don’t mind me asking?” Himuro gently interrogated further, leaning closer to your face to gauge your expressions. You knew that sly smirk meant that you weren’t going to be able to worm yourself out of this.</p><p>
  <em>Damn it, why is he being so insistent about this?</em>
</p><p>You sighed. There was no turning back now… </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“MURASAKIBARA???” everyone clamored around you. Chaos ensued once again when you timidly confessed your deepest secret, and as they all processed the new information in their own ways, you stared at your furred boots, praying for the snow to swallow you up whole and cleanly wipe away all traces of crimson hues from your face.</p><p>Okamura really lost it now, going into incoherent despair of never-ending questions of what Murasakibara had that he himself didn’t, while Fukui, for once, was not bullying the poor Yōsen captain but instead standing wide-eyed in shock at you. Himuro had been tilting his head with a finger to his temple, pondering about something that you knew, once again, was not going to turn out to be good news for you.</p><p>“Why don’t you confess to hi—”<b><br/></b></p><p>“A-absolutely not!” At your outburst, Himuro furrowed his brows in utter confusion.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Himuro, are you crazy?” Fukui, barely recovering from his stupor, answered for you. “This guy has nothing but food in his brain!”</p><p>“Well… Atsushi could be like that most of the time, but—”</p><p>“Himu-kun,” you sighed. “Just forget about what I said a-alright?” Hearing them talk about how Murasakibara had nothing in his heart except for his snacks dashed your hopes in your prospective love life. “I’ll see you guys at school tomorrow.”</p><p>As you walked away from the boys, head down from either the cold or dejection (or perhaps both), they turned to each other with fierce glints in their eyes, almost reminiscent of the serious aura they gave before their Seirin match.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Okamura-san? You’re here alone?” You walked up to him before school after surveying that neither Fukui nor Himuro were in the near vicinity. “Well, I guess it’s still a bit too early for anyone to come.”<b><br/></b></p><p>“Well, uh—” he stammered. “We all decided to individually help you in getting closer to the brat.”</p><p>“H-huh?”</p><p>“A-as captain, I must be the first one to offer advice from senior to underclass… man?”</p><p>You huffed in apprehension but you appreciated that your teammates cared enough to go out of their ways to help you in your love life. But you were afraid of what was in store for you. <em>Very much afraid.</em></p><p>You really weren’t prepared for this unforeseen development.</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>“Uh, erm…” he stuttered. “R-right! I-if I had a girl who liked me, I’d hope for her to offer me a bento lunch, or maybe a love letter? Or ch-chocolates and a plushie if it was Valentine’s…”<b><br/></b></p><p>“That… that’s cute and all Okamura-san, but…” you began, flustered. “But this is Mura-kun we’re talking about. He’d only be interested in the lunch and chocolates, but he wouldn’t think too much of a girl giving him free food.”</p><p>He instantly teared up, and from an outside perspective, he looked like he was being personally <em>rejected </em>by you.</p><p>“I-is that why I’m single?” he sniffed into his sleeve.</p><p>“N-no! That’s not it!” you comforted him. “Without a doubt, someone will come to love you one day! Be patient and keep pushing, Okamura-san!”</p><p>As you tried to pat his arms in consoling him, a certain looming purple-haired mop overshadowed you both.</p><p>“<em>Chibi-chin?</em> What are you doing?” He was munching on a bag of potato chips. “Oh?... Captain?” Both of you jumped out of your skins before leaping apart to provide distance from each other.<b><br/></b></p><p>“Chibi-chin, I didn’t know you were close to him.”</p><p>“Th-that’s not!—” You stammered, but what were you going to say? </p><p>
  <em>Sorry, the captain and I were just talking about ways to fix my love life? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t worry, we’re just figuring out ways for me to get close to you? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry, but he, <b>of all people</b>, was helping me find out a plan to confess to you?</em>
</p><p>With every excuse you tried to concoct in your mind, your cheeks burned brighter and brighter.</p><p>Murasakibara didn’t miss the way you grew timid in his presence again and how you always seem to be so hesitant whenever you spoke with him. He sighed before shoving an non-frozen ice pop to your lips before walking past you.<b><br/></b></p><p>“Better hurry up, Chibi-chin,” he drawled. “I’ll go look for Muro-chin.” With that he trudged away.</p><p>You held the mango-flavored pop in your hands. <em>Wasn’t this his go-to flavor?</em></p><p>“Sorry I wasn’t able to help much,” he moped. He scratched the back of his head while looking at his feet.<b><br/></b></p><p>“Okamura-san, I’ll be sure to keep your suggestion in mind!”</p><p>The warning bell echoed throughout the hallways. “I guess that’s the bell. Well, see you!” You both waved to each other before you went to your respective classes. You made sure to gulp down the pop before you went to your seat.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Himu-kun! Just what are you guys planning?”<b><br/></b></p><p>“I don’t know what you’re implying, (l/n)-san,” he feigned, glancing at you glowering at your desk next to his.</p><p>“Mura-kun totally has the wrong idea! He probably has a horrible image of me now, and I’m never gonna make eye contact with him again—”</p><p>“Just because he saw you and Okamura together? Atsushi isn’t <em>that </em>dumb.” </p><p>“But we <em>never </em>talked alone together until this morning!” </p><p>You groaned as you opted to faceplant your desk and hoped for a catastrophe to hit Akita and take you out of your misery. At the very least, you hoped that the deities would spare you and fastforward time to the end of the school day, so you can scurry home with no further incident. With your chin still on the desk, you stared at the wall clock; it was still <em>only </em>morning break.<b><br/></b></p><p>“If you can’t confess to him directly,” Himuro hummed. “Why not use pickup lines? They still get the point across.”</p><p>“The only reason why they work for <em>you </em>is because you’re popular yourself. All the girls fawn over you.” You then propped your head against your hand, nodding towards a close group of girls whispering and peeking at your—Himuro’s—desk seatings. “See?”</p><p>“They’re always like that, though. That doesn’t mean they’re interested in me like that.” You resisted the urge to groan again.</p><p>Himuro turned his attention to the back of the classroom (the action went unnoticed by a brooding you) to see an equally sulking Murasakibara, who had been staring holes at the back of your head ever since the start of class. A silent chuckle escaped his lips and his eyes twinkled with unabashed mischievousness.</p><p>“Himu-kun?” you looked out of the corner of your eyes.</p><p>“Hmm?” He turned to you before giving a smile that meant he was up to no good. You were about to question his motives before your mind went blank after he gently tousled your hair. “Don’t sweat about this so much, (l/n)-san.”<b><br/></b></p><p>“Ah…” That was rather out of nowhere, but you figured he was trying to cheer you up. “T-thanks.” </p><p>At that, you gave Himuro a tiny, genuine smile.</p><p>Himuro swore he sensed a drastic spike in hostility directed towards the back of his head.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The gods must have <em>really </em>hated you, because today just felt like it was crawling by even slower than usual. <b><br/></b></p><p>It was barely lunchtime.</p><p>There was still a shower of drifting snowflakes outside, so everyone was still cramped up indoors filled with stuffy air of artificial heat.</p><p>You didn’t mind it that much; you were going to use the time to head over to the library to check out some books for your literature class. </p><p>“Himu-kun, take care of my stuff until I get back, okay?”</p><p>“Hm? Yeah, sure.”</p><p>As soon as you stood up from your desk to leave, you noticed Murasakibara getting up from his own seat to head over towards you guys. In a panic, you made a bolt towards the door and slid it closed. </p><p><em>Phew</em>. You laid back against the door for a second to regain your composure before you strolled to your destination.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Atsushi,” Himuro greeted him.<b><br/></b></p><p>“Hnnn.” He plopped onto the empty seat directly behind Himuro. </p><p>“You’re making quite a harsh frown.”</p><p>“<em>Che</em>, I’m gonna crush you, Muro-chin,” he grumbled, furrowing his brows. Himuro lets out a soft chortle before reaching into his bag.</p><p>“I have no clue what you’re talking about, Atsushi,” he replied. “But would you want some snacks? I brought extra.” His hand pulled out a pack of wafer cookies. Murasakibara immediately perked up.</p><p>“I’m gonna eat lots and lots~” he drawled, before taking a handful of cookies and throwing them haphazardly into his mouth.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“(l/n)-san, I hast found thou.”<b><br/></b></p><p>“Liu-san?” You turned your attention from the book to said person behind you. You were still idly thumbing the pages.</p><p>“I hast something to talk thee about.” </p><p>When you found out a couple of weeks ago about why and <em>how </em>Liu started speaking like that, you honestly didn’t know whether to punch Fukui for pranking the poor 2nd year to speak old-fashioned Japanese or shake hands with said-prankster because that was a <em>golden </em>scheme.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Is it true that thou fancy Murasakibara?”</p><p><em>Okay, you’re definitely going to punch Fukui the next time you see him.</em> No one else could’ve told Liu except him.<b><br/></b></p><p>“H-h-huh? Not you too!” Your fingers halted on the held book.</p><p>“If thou like him, why don’t thou grant him dinner?” he inquired, tilting his head slightly.</p><p>
  <em>Well, that’s not a terrible idea but… </em>
</p><p>“I would, Liu-san, but I don’t think he’ll see that as a romantic action. Food is food to him.”</p><p>“That’s a shame,” he bowed his head. “Sorry that I canst not grant thou much help. I wish thou good luck on thy endeavors.”</p><p>“Thank you, Liu-san,” you gave him a smile and a returned bow. “I’ll keep your words in mind.”</p><p>He gave a chagrined smile of his own before he left you to your own devices.</p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>Finally</em>, the dismissal bell echoed throughout campus. You were flouncing around with newfound determination to catch a certain snitch in one of the class-3 rooms. Sure enough, an ash-blonde haired student casually strolled out of his classroom before he bumped into a bloodthirsty you.</p><p>“Gah! <em>You?—</em>”</p><p>“Yeah, <em>me</em>,” you narrowed your eyes at him. You lowered your voice into a harsh whisper. “You told Liu about this <em>ordeal?</em> Who else did you gossip this to?”</p><p>“<em>Ack</em>—no one! I swear! I just told Liu because I figured he had some solid advice! He hasn’t told anyone, I made him swear to keep quiet!” He immediately begged for forgiveness, putting his hands up together in a plea with his head bowed. You sighed. </p><p>“I guess it can’t be helped,” you muttered. “He said to take Mura-kun to dinner, but that just falls into the category of ‘food.’”<b><br/></b></p><p>“But isn’t there a saying of ‘getting to the stomach to get to their heart?’ It <em>definitely </em>applies to him without a doubt.”</p><p>“So what’s your idea, Fukui-kun?” You huffed, crossing your arms. “Let’s get it over with. Everyone has been trying to give me some type of suggestion today and I figured that was your ‘plan’ from the get-go.”</p><p>“Alright, let’s walk out of the building to the gate while we talk and while the weather is still manageable.” </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, say that again?”</p><p>“Why don’t you say some jokes or puns to get a laugh out of him?”</p><p>“I know you’re a pranking type of guy, but you <em>can’t </em>be serious right now.”</p><p>“<em>What?</em> You wanted to get close to him, right? Friends get each other to crack up.”</p><p>“Ugh.” You slapped your mittened hands against your face and leaned your head back to stare at the dreary sky, a perfect portrayal of the inevitable doom you’re going to have to face. </p><p>
  <em>Gods, please don’t torture me any further like this.</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Muro-chin? Is that Chibi-chin and Fuki-chin?” Murasakibara stops to stare at the pair.<b><br/></b></p><p>“Huh, I didn’t know they were still here,” Himuro said, trailing closely behind the titan. </p><p>“He’s bothering Chibi-chin, Muro-chin,” he scowled. “I’m gonna crush him.”</p><p>“Atsushi,” Himuro hurriedly interrupted. “We’re already taking a detour to the convenience store to get your umaibo sticks… If we stay here any longer, then we’ll be forced to walk straight home instead because of the weather.”</p><p>“Hmph.” Murasakibara reluctantly turned away from you two in favor of a prospect of having boxes of snacks in his arms.</p><p>Himuro gazed at the pair before he caught up with Murasakibara. </p><p>
  <em>He’ll be damned if he can’t get you and Mura to at least see heart to heart with each other.</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Thanks Fukui-kun, but your suggestion sounds flimsy at best,” you sweatdropped. <b><br/></b></p><p>“There’s also the saying of ‘don’t knock it until you try it,’ (l/n)-san,” Fukui retorted. He had a sullen look from having his idea immediately shot down. The two of you continued to walk out of the school gates in awkward silence before you gave in.</p><p>“<em>Fine, fine, sheesh,</em>” you sighed. “I’ll… think about it… Happy?”</p><p>“<em>Yes!</em>” He whooped and pumped a fist to the air.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Even though the snow let up today, there was still a frigid chill in the air, especially since it was still the morning, but you willed yourself to wake up earlier to prepare to finally confess and just get it over with before Murasakibara figured something was up. You could tell that he had already been suspicious of your behavior, after all.</p><p>Your school bag was beyond bulky to carry, drawing attention from other curious onlookers as you trudged yourself (and your cumbersome bag) to Yōsen.</p><p>7 a.m. should be early enough right?</p><p>All you have to do is wait until Murasakibara shows up, do your confession, and then book it. <b><br/></b></p><p>
  <em>Easy. Very easy. So easy that even Fukui could do it. Very easy, quick, easy… easy… NOT easy, NOT EASY—</em>
</p><p>You took an exaggerated inhale to gulp in as much cold air as possible. You couldn’t back out now. <em>Otherwise you’d look like a fool carrying around a big bundle for no reason. </em></p><p>You glanced at the time. <em>7:39? Had time passed by so quickly? Why couldn’t the deities do this yesterday?</em></p><p>Before you drown yourself in your pitying thoughts and <em>what-ifs</em>, you noticed your grapehead crush waddling near you, lazily blinking away the last remnants of sleep.</p><p>“M-Mura-kun!”<b><br/></b></p><p>“Ohh? Chibi-chin…” He turned towards you as you rushed to him, eyeing the huge bag on your shoulder. </p><p>“I have something important to tell you!” <em>Okay, here goes…</em> </p><p>He continued to stare down at you, curious to see you fumbling through your bag and muttering “<em>you got this</em>” and “<em>it’s okay</em>” to yourself. He tousled your hair, causing you to still your hand and short-circuit whatever cohesive plans you had in your head for this moment.</p><p>“I-i-i-i—<em>what are you doing?</em>”<b><br/></b></p><p>“Yesterday you said that your head gets cold a lot, Chibi-chin.” Well, that, but he was trying to elicit the same smile you gave to Himuro after he comforted you the same way.</p><p>“A-ah, well, it’s not as cold today!... so…”</p><p>Ah, he only made you furrow your brows more. <em>Did he make you even more upset?</em></p><p>His hand was still on your head before you gently pried it off. He frowned.<b><br/></b></p><p>You took a huge breath and exhaled, leaving a warm, puffy trail of translucent mist behind. </p><p>
  <em>And he thought you looked prettier than usual like that, your hair slightly disheveled from his touch… and your scarf, earmuffs, and hat making you look fuzzy… with a veiled mist framing you like a picture… </em>
</p><p>“Mura-kun,” you breathed out, once again letting a hazy cloud escape from your lips. You approached closer, tugging on his sleeve to get his attention.</p><p>“Hnn?” He really should be paying attention, considering the fact that this was the first time in a while that he got to speak alone with you.<b><br/></b></p><p>“H-h-here!” you took his sleeve and shoved something soft (<em>and fuzzy too, coincidentally?</em>) into his arms and he gazed down to see a… large, fluffy plushie? He examined the bear with a childish wonder before he noticed a small card attached to it. </p><p>His heart beating uncharacteristically fast, he gingerly opened the card:</p><p><em>Are you a doughnut, because I find you a-dough-able. ♡︎</em> <b><br/></b></p><p>A boyish smile creeped its way onto his face.</p><p>“W-w-wait, and…” you stuttered, already losing confidence. “While I think that you’re already a Mura-snacki-bara… I would still, um, take? you and me? out to eat… <em>together?</em>” At “you and me,” you lamely pointed at Murasakibara and yourself to make it really obvious. <em>You’re cringing at your own ineptitude to be smooth about this.</em></p><p>You then embarrassingly took out a handful of coupons for different stores and fast food restaurants and waved it to his face frantically before you shoved them in his hands.<b><br/></b></p><p>“And… and… u-u-um—I like you—<em>I like you very much!</em>”</p><p>Murasakibara now has the biggest shit-eating grin plastered across his face, his eyes shining with utter joy. </p><p>“Chibi-chin… you really feel that way about me?”<b><br/></b></p><p>At his question, you hid your face behind your hands, bracing yourself for rejection.</p><p>“Oiiiiii, Chibi-chin,” he whined, bending down to gently pry your hands off your face. He stared intently at your face even as you averted your eyes.</p><p>“You’re as red as strawberry jam.”</p><p>“H-h-hey!—”</p><p>And he kissed you.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Told you that Atsushi likes her back.”<b><br/></b></p><p>“Move, gorilla! Your butt chin is in the way!”</p><p>“Thou should'st get rid of thy sideburns too.”</p><p>“<em>HEEEEE…!</em> Why is everyone so mean? <em>How are the 1st years getting more attention and popularity than me?...</em>”</p><p>“<em>Shut up.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Keep silent.</em>”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I thought you liked Okamura, Chibi-chin.” <b><br/></b></p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>You were walking hand in hand with Murasakibara to the nearest convenience store for his daily supplement of umaibo sticks.</p><p>“You were huddling up to him and being red the other day.” He turned away, pouting. </p><p>
  <em>Oh. Ohhhhhh.</em>
</p><p>“Atsu-kun, you dummy,” you giggled. “The team found out I liked you, so they were trying to help me.”<b><br/></b></p><p>“Ehhhh?”</p><p>“Actually, I—uh, used a combination of all their ideas when confessing to… you.” It was your turn to turn away, your index finger scratching your cheek shyly.</p><p>“Hmph, Chibi-chin~” He tugged on your arm, his voice clearly filled with relief. “I’m hungry.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, Atsu-kun.”</p><p>
  <em>Maybe having nosy Yōsen team starters wasn’t so bad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe having the deities being so fickle with your days wasn’t so bad either.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And maybe the weather in Akita wasn’t so bad if you could always cuddle up to Murasakibara’s side from now on.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>